House Zegers
House Zegers is a large Vandal House that is the royal house of the small but growing Empire of Valeria, in Central Europe. House Zegers has controlled the Empire of Valeria since the founding of the Empire, and this control has led to their continues amount of power in the region. House Zegers are a rare breed in that they are Vandals of which are a rare finding group this far north into Europe, and they have made significant efforts to Vandalize the Empire of Valeria so that they have people who hold more loyalty to them then non-Vandals would have for them. House Zegers has a bad reputation in the region, and this has a lot to do with Emperor Martivian Zegers of whom is not spoken of kindly in basically any circle he has been discussed. House Zegers first started out in the region of Norway, and most like other Vandals during the time they were a grazing tribe that survived on the backs of their agriculture. This changed when they abandoned Norway like most other Vandals during the coming of the Andals and fled south through the Empire. The house has for its time since leaving Norway been in control of the city of munchen, and in this way they have become fixtures in the town. The House itself has grown steadily in wealth during its control of Valeria, and this growth benifted the people of the region for the most part of the history of the House, but under the previous Emperor Martivian Zegers the wealth gap got out of control due to his greed, and this has caused some ill feelings towards House Zegers. History Early History Breaking up of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of Numeron Rise of House Zegers The Riots In the days leading up to the murder of the Emperor, and his son the Empire of Valeria underwent serious riots due to the fact that the emperor was withholding large amount of food, and charging more and more taxes to pay for his expensive hobbies. This was quickly devolving into street warfare which Scotty was placed in charge of putting down due to his father's love for him. Scotty dealt with the rioters brutally in that he basically instigated a curfew which if broke you were deemed to be a traitor to the Kingdom. When this heavy hand didn't stop the day time riots he brought the elite palace gaurd of Munchen to the fray and massacred a crowd of two hundred people rioting at the local market. This massacre was the last straw and the rioters launched themselves into a frenzy in which brought them to the steps of the palace. Murder of the emperor There were so many rioters that the forces under Scotty's command were not enough to hold them back so they begin breaking inside the palace itself. During this chatoic time the rioters managed to get inside the bedroom of Trance, and Nycissis Zegers and proceeded to cut his head off and carry his lifeless body through the streets. Nycissis was raped and then had her beaten body dragged alive through the streets where she was raped many more times before she finally died. The Rioters also got into the throne room of the Emperor and were able to kill the gaurds that were with him and then executed him just as Scotty entered the room with the full force of the gaurd and took back control of the palace. Scotty Zegers Emperor The House Splits Noteable Members * † Martivian Zegers. A greedy man killed by the people of Munchen in a riot. ** † Trance Zegers. Died in a food riot. *** † Nycissis Zegers Died in the food riot. **** † Scotty Zegers. Assasinated by Kevin Zegars ***** Kemma Zegars ****** Tobias Zegars ****** Nycia Zegars ****Kevin Zegers ****Emily Zegers ****Leighton Zegers ****Nickolas Zegers *** † Prostitute. Died of sickness ****Arturas Zegg **Martivian Zegers II. Killed during the Lorderon-Valerian War ***Valia Zegers. Killed during the Valerian Coup ****Martivian Zegers III. *****Illiana Hemsworth ******Martivian Zegers IV. ******Emily Zegers II. ******Tellia Zegers Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Europe Category:House Zegers Category:Houses in the Valerian Empire